Hate Everything About You
by NileyisDestinyx3
Summary: Nick and Miley are step siblings, but they hate one another - or thats how it appears. The future seems unwritten for both of them, or is it just the one future for both that neither realise? -Niley-
1. Chapter 1

I've got such writers block on 'You're Pretty'. I'm not going to delete it, I'll just start with this. Its in Miley's POV btw….

Honestly, the name for this story came out of nowhere, and it'll probably change -

_**I Hate Everything About You..**_

'Momma! Nick's getting Georgie to bite me!' I squealed, running downstairs.

'Miles, I'll get him to stop, ok.' Paul smiled, lifting me onto his lap and giving me a tissue. I blew my nose and smiled. He was being kind, and I appreciated that, knowing I was way too big to be on his lap. But he didn't complain.

'Thanks Paul.' I said, jumping off of his lap.

'No big deal, sweetie. Try not to bother your momma, ok?'

I nodded, and ran upstairs into my room. It had been trashed, and I instantly knew Nick had done it. I cussed him under my breath as I started picking up all of my stuff and putting it back on the shelving unit. I glanced everywhere, making sure nothing was missing. I growled and ran through to Nick's room.

'Wheres the picture of me and my dad, I know you took it.' I mumbled, climbing over all his rubbish to get to where he was sitting.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' he muttered, rolling his eyes.

I screamed, before diving for him. Before long, we were rolling around on the floor, biting, kicking, scratching and yelling at each other. I hated fighting with anyone, but sometimes it was necessary.

'Whats going on?' my mum yelled, running into the room, clearly frustrated.

'It was her, Tish! I didn't do anything.' Nick said, pushing me off of him and standing up.

'Momma, he stole my picture of me and dad!' I wept, sniffing.

'Nick, if you have her picture, give her it back. And stop trying to get Georgie to bite her! Your dad told me what you were doing.'

Nick sighed before throwing a photo frame at me. I caught it and held it to my chest, getting pricked by the broken glass. I walked through to my bedroom, and clumsily taped up the glass of the picture frame.

'Miles.'

I looked up to see my mum walk into my room. She stood in the doorway, shaking her head.

'Cant you two just try to get along? You'll be setting a bad example for Taylor.'

'I hate everything about him, momma. He's always mean to me.'

'He's also your stepbrother, and you need to live in the same house as him until you're eighteen.'

'That's, seven years. UGH.'

* * *

'Morning Paul. Morning momma.' I smiled, climbing into my chair. 'Morning Taylor.' I giggled, tickling my sister's chin.

'Miley Ray.' grumbled my mum.

'Morning Nick.' I said with a dull tone, before grabbing a piece of toast.

'Miles, I'm going to walk Georgie, wanna come?'

Hmm. Nick being nice?

'Whats the catch?' I asked.

'Miley, don't be so doubtful. Go. You two need to bond.' Paul said, throwing my coat at me. I pulled it on, before following Nick out of the back door.

'C'mon Georgie.' I called, whistling. My hyperactive, crazy, loveable golden retriever bounded towards us. Nick unlocked the back gate, and we walked out onto the path in the woods.

We walked in silence for about ten minutes, until Nick spoke.

'Miley, why do we hate each other so much. I mean - we barely know each other - so, like, we should learn stuff about each other and stuff. If you get what I mean?'

'Yeah, I think I do. But later. Lets just have fun now.' I smiled. 'Playing together as friends is better than fighting as enemies.' **(ok, I stole that line from an anime.. don't kill me. Its also a little bit of foreshadowing.. if you know what anime the lines from, and you've seen every episode, you'll get it. If not, you need to wait, or if 5 people ask for an explanation in a review, I will put it in an authors note next chapter.)**

'Ok. What do you wanna do…'

'I wanna show you something. No one except me and my dad have ever been there before.' I smiled, grabbing Nick's hand and dragging him through the bushes, as we got further in, the foliage became denser, and it took longer to advance.

'Ouch! Mi! there are prickly bushes here!' he complained, hopping on one leg.

'We're almost there.' I said, yanking his arm and pulling him through a fallen tree trunk.

'Whoa. This place is beautiful.' Nick gasped, his eyes sparkling in awe.

'It is, isn't it.' I replied, walking over to the huge tree at the centre of the clearing. 'Gimme a boost.'

Nick ran over to me, grabbing my legs and lifting me to a low branch.

'I used to be able to get up myself, but the branch that was lower, well, Georgie turned it into a chew toy.'

'Ah. Miley, be careful. Youre gonna fall!'

'I wont.' I said firmly, hanging upside down from a high up branch. 'See, no hands! My nickname ain't monkey for no reason.'

'Your nickname should be psycho bitch.'

'You're just jealous that you cant do this.' I smiled, straightening my legs so I slipped from the branch. I landed on the ground on two feet, perfectly balanced.

'That was more like a cat than a monkey.' Nick joked. 'How the hell did you do that?'

'Nine years of gymnastics.'

'You go to gymnastics?'

'Where do you think I go every night between seven and nine?' I laughed. 'The moon?'

'I'm not too smart.'

'Well, you're admitting it.' I pointed out. 'We should head back.'

'Yeah.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Hate Everything About You..**_

It had been a week since the day me and Nick became sort-of-friends. And the jerk I had been living with for a year returned.

'Miles, why don't you go see what Nick's doing? You don't have to sit with Tay all night.' my mum said, lifting Taylor from my lap.

'If I must.' I muttered, going downstairs into the basement 'the playroom'.

'Defend the fort, Brianna!' Nicks friend, Ryan, yelled at his little sister.

'What age are you lot?' I asked, walking into what appeared to be a game of knights and castles.

'I'm six.' Brianna smiled. 'And Jaz is three.' she answered for her younger sister. I smiled at them, and walked over to Ryan and Nick.

'Arent you two a little old for knights and castles?'

'No!' Nick protested. Jabbing my side with a foam sword.

'Gimme that!' I yelled, grabbing the sword and jumping into the game.

* * *

'Ryan! You, Brianna and Jaz have to go home! Paul will drive you.' my mum yelled, coming into the basement. Brianna and Jaz had fell asleep, and we had laid them on the couch - however, we were still playing.

'Ok, Mrs Lucas.' Ryan said, before waking his sisters and going upstairs.

'Hmm. Arent you two a little old for knights and castles?'

'NO!' laughed me and Nick simultaneously.

'Well, its good to see you two get along. But you need to come for sleep - school tomorrow, remember.'

'Aww. I miss holidays already.' Nick mumbled, walking upstairs slowly.

'Me too.' I agreed, following him.

* * *

'Are you ready yet?' Nick yelled, knocking on my bedroom door.

'No! Just a few minutes, promise!' I replied. It was the first day of school, and I wanted to look perfect. Well, my perfect. Which is a bit of Cyndi Lauper, Katie Waissel and casual mixed. I didn't like fitting in, so all of my clothes were out of the ordinary.

I was currently wearing salmon pink tights, a rainbow layered short skirt, bright yellow trainers, an aqua blue t-shirt and I had my hair curly, with a bright yellow hair band in it.

I quickly outlined my eyes and grabbed my bag, before running outside to meet Nick.

'That outfit is… interesting.' He said, eyeing me up and down.

'Better than yours.' I retorted. Seriously? Jeans, converse and a sport jacket? EVERYONE would be wearing that.

'Can both of you just get down here?' Paul yelled.

'Coming, dad!' Nick called. I ran downstairs after him.

'I'll take them today, Paul.' My mum said, taking the car keys.

**I know its short.. But I don't wanna give away too much of the plot.**

**Anyway, people, I know most of you wont know Katie Waissel, but just pretend you do xD**


	3. Chapter 3

_****_

I Hate Everything About You..

'Hey!'

I turned around to see Zoey running towards me. She was in the year above me, but my only and closest friend.

'Hi.' I smiled, walking along the corridor towards the office. 'Zoey, I'll see you later, I need to go get my new schedule - I'm getting moved into your year.'

'Seriously! Smiler! That is so great!' she squealed, her brown eyes shining. She grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug.

'Zoey, I seriously need to go now.'

'Ok, I'll see you later, Smiler.'

She ran off, her reddish-pink bunches bobbing on either side of her head. Zoey could either be really mature, or act like a kid Taylor's age. I was guessing today was a 'little kid' day.

'Miley Stewart?'

'Yes, Mr Carrol?' I said quickly, walking over to the principal.

'Here's your new schedule - I was coming to find you, but I guess you had the same idea. You're in music first - room 23. That's the one upstairs.'

'Thank you so much sir. I wont make you regret this decision.'

* * *

'Miley, choose a seat.' said Miss Donnelley, the music teacher. I nodded, and Zoey quickly pulled me into the chair next to her.

'Lemme see your schedule.' she hissed. I handed her it, and she started checking my classes.

'Miley, I need to talk to you about your musical capability.'

'Well, Miss, I can play the guitar and keyboard.' I said quietly. I wasn't usually shy, but I didn't want to act like I was showing off or anything, because I wasn't.

'She can sing real good too, Miss!' Zoey interrupted. I elbowed her in the chest. She knew I didn't like singing in front of people. Not even my mum had heard me sing - only Zoey.

'Really? Would you sing a little bit?'

'Thanks a lot, Zoey.' I hissed, before turning my attention to Miss Donnelley. 'I'd rather not. Not in front of the class.'

'That's ok. Wait behind after class - I'll give you a note for your next class, to excuse you for being late. For now, I think we'll put you onto the guitar, is that ok?'

'Perfect.'

* * *

'Miley! Wait behind.'

I sighed. I was hoping to sneak out. Truth was, I was as nervous as hell.

'Ok, Miss.'

'What would you like to sing?'

'I- I don't really mind.'

'Hmm, I'm not in the position to tell you what to sing - its your choice.'

'Uhmm, would you mind if I sang something I wrote?'

'That would be excellent.'

I picked up the guitar sitting next to me and started strumming it.

_{insert lyrics to 'I Miss You' here. I'm too lazy to type them.}_

'That was amazing. Your voice is brilliant. Have you ever had any vocal training?'

'No.'

'Wow. I just cant get over your voice…. And you wrote the song too? You have so much talent to work with.'

'I wrote the song when I was seven.' I admitted. 'That's why its not too good.'

'Seven? You have GOT to be kidding me!'

'Um, Miss.' I interrupted her high pitched screeches. 'I really need to go to English.'

* * *

'Miss Miller was being so unfair, Smiler. Don't worry, shes always like that.' Zoey assured me, in between bites of her sandwich.

'I'm not too bothered- I really don't wanna be in her crappy reading aloud performance anyway. Miss Nisbet has already put me in one of the drama performances. And Miss Donnelly wants me to sing.'

'You'll pass out from exhaustion by the end of it. Anyway, how's life? I havent seen you all summer!'

'Nick is still being an utter dick, Taylor is as cute as ever, and Georgie is a crazy fucker.'

'That sounds the same as usual… being honest, I would have expected you and Nick to be dating by now. The chemistry is so obvious.'

'Zoey! You shouldn't even be thinking that! Its like incest!'

'But he's not your blood brother. And your parents first introduced you two at the stage when your hormones were everywhere- you two were going to get attracted to each other.'

'Just shut up.'

'OH!' Zoey yelled, jumping up triumphantly. 'YOU LIKE HIM!'

'I don't. Well, I want to be friends, because I hate fighting with people, but I don't LIKE like him.'

'Whatever you say, Smiler.'

* * *

'Hey, Miles. I havent seen you all day.' Nick smiled.

'I know. I got put into Zoey's year.'

'Wow. You must be smart.'

'I guess I am.. But I'm not a geek or a nerd or anything.'

'You're just talented.'

'Don't make me laugh.'

We were walking home, and when we were about halfway home, Zoey rode past on her bike.

'smoochie smoochie.' she smiled, making kissing noises.

I threw what was in my hand at the time - my math textbook- at her.

'Too slow.' she smirked, catching it one handed.

'UGH.'


	4. Chapter 4

_**I Hate Everything About You..**_

_**(JSYK - this chapter skips 2 years…. Miley & Nick are 13)**_

'I cant believe that its Halloween!' Zoey exclaimed, searching through my make up drawer.

'I cant either… what are you dressing up as?'

'Vampire..'

'Ah… I don't know yet.'

'Leave that to me, Smiler. I'll get you a costume that will have Nick drooling.'

'Zoey, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like Nick?'

'You can tell me as much as you want, but I'm not believing it.'

I bit my lip and rolled my eyes. Zoey could be really annoying sometimes.

'Smiler? Are you still with me?' Zoey snapped, clicking her fingers in front of my face.

'Sorry, zoned out for a bit-'

'We need to work on your costume, lets go shopping!'

* * *

'Zoey, this is kinda short.'

'Its fine.'

'My mum and Paul will throw a fit.' I growled.

'and Nick will be drooling all night. I'll take the blame for it.' Zoey said, tying the ribbon at the back of the corset she had forced me into.

'What am I supposed to be anyway?'

'Dark angel. Duh. Black skirt, black corset with an electric pink ribbon, pink fishnets, black 6" heels and electric pink feather wings. I know where to get them all. And I can do your make up easily.'

'Fine.'

* * *

'Sit still or your make up wont be right! It took forever to get the pink streaks through your hair!'

'Shut up, Zoey!'

'Just sit STILL. Im almost done. I just gotta get the little bit of blood running down your chin.'

I felt the bristles of the make-up brush draw a line on my lip and chin. It was tickly, but if I laughed, Zoey would be likely to murder me.

'Done. Lets go!'

'Finally.'

'We'd better hurry - do you think your mum will drive us?'

'Probably.'

* * *

I was sitting on a bean bag chair at the party, licking cream from a cake off of my hands. I had been asked who I was so many times, I had just decided to stay away. I was sick of saying my name.

A guy dressed as a punk rocker came over to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the dance floor.

* * *

'We're home!' Zoey yelled, walking into my house.. She had always referred to my house as her second home.

'Good to see you. You should have called and I'd've came to pick you up, save you from walking.'

'We didn't wanna bother you, mum.' Zoey replied, falling back onto the couch. 'Can I sleepover tonight?'

'Sure. Just don't make too much noise. Tay's asleep.'

'Lets go upstairs, Zoey.' I suggested, heading towards my bedroom.

**Hehe. Ok. You can kill me now. This was supposed to be the Halloween chapter. I started writing it a few days before Halloween, and then I had too much studying to do, so I didn't get it finished. I was gonna upload it last week, but my dog, the retard, broke her leg, and I was carrying her all over the house (note: huskeys are HEAVY). I was going to finish it and upload it on Wednesday after school, but I had my stupid HPV jag on Wednesday, so until today, I couldn't move my arm, and therefore found it hard t o type.**

**Now, you CAN kill me, but before you raise your murder weapons, remember; if im dead, I cant update ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

_****_

I Hate Everything About You..

'Smiler, whats up? You seem distanced.' Zoey murmured, hugging me. 'Ever since Halloween you havent been your usual self.'

'Im fine, Zoey. Just leave me alone.'

'Was it that guy?'

'NO!' I lied, pulling my duvet over my head.

'I know it is. I gotta go now, get the costumes organised for this years Christmas concert.'

I gulped. For the past two years, I'd managed to injure myself before the concert, so I didn't have to sing. Miss Donnelley was mad, but she managed to not kill me. This year, however, I had been told I had to sing, because if I didn't, I would lose my scholarship to college.

'Bye, Zoey.' I muttered, pressing my head into the pillow.

* * *

'Miles. Are you ok?'

I shook my head, looking up from the book I was reading. Of all people, it was Nick I was telling the truth to.

'Whats wrong?' he asked kindly, sitting next to me and wrapping his arm around me.

'Y'know at Halloween? I danced with this guy, and it just felt perfect. But the guy didn't ask my name, and I didn't know his. So I'm just gonna sit here heartbroken.'

'Unfortunate. But, just forget about it. You can get any guy you want. Remember that.' he smiled, tightening the hug slightly then leaving.

_I cant get you._

**No. Bad Miley.**

What the hell am I thinking? I cant be thinking this.

* * *

'Miles, come down for dinner. The table is too quiet without you and Nick arguing.' mum joked, walking over to me.

'I don't wanna eat.' I said stubbornly. 'Or argue with Nick.'

'Are you sick?'

Ha. Funny.

'Just lovesick.'

'Sweetie, life can be hard at times, but sitting here isn't going to do anything. You need to eat.'

'I don't wanna.'

'Well, you at least need to get out of your room. I know. I'll give you $50 for every room you clean. Focusing on something will get your mind off of this.'

$50? I wasn't stupid. I doubt I could have gotten out of my room quicker.

* * *

I was tidying the hallway, with Taylor flicking a duster behind me. The only room I had left to do was Nick's. I opened the door, sending Taylor in to make sure Nick wasn't there.

He wasn't.

I started to wash all the orange soda spills from the windowsill, and then all the overused fly-stickers on the window came down and went into the bin. Taylor was playing with the closet door.

'So that's where Georgie's brush went.' I muttered, throwing a broken dog-brush into a binbag.

Georgie started barking behind me.

'Shh, girl. I wasn't calling you.' I laughed, rubbing her head before sending her back downstairs. She was such a retard.

'Mimi, look!' Taylor squeaked delightedly. Normally, you'd die for calling me Mimi, but, Tay was just a baby, and was only learning to talk.

'What is it Taytay?' I asked, walking over to her.

'Its pretty.' she said, staring at a wall-bracket in awe.

I looked up at what she was looking at.

A guitar. That was neon green, and presumably glowed in the dark.

I didn't know Nick played guitar. I didn't even know Nick _had _a guitar.

Wait. I recognised that guitar. I _**know **_it glows in the dark.

**Oh shit. This was not happening to me.**

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. IM SO EVIL. CLIFFHANGER.**_

_**this was a quick update, because i was off school today and got bored.**_


	6. Guys I'm back

Uhm, hey there..

15th November 2010.

A year and 5 months ago (or something like that).

My last fanfiction update.

Long story short, in December 2010, I was really smart, and managed to break my laptop by spilling a cup of juice on it. I was laptop-less until.. April 2011. Then, my exams came along, and my parents decided to limit my laptop-use, because they wanted me to get good grades.

After that was summer, and my parents once again limited my laptop-use, because they said I should be outside in the "good weather", I'm using that term in the widest possible way..

In November 2011, on the 15th, to be exact, I had a huge chapter typed out, apologising for my year's absence. However, the external hard drive suffered damage, and the chapter was lost. And I guess I thought people would have forgotten about me after so long, so I didnt try and write again.

Until now. I linked my old email account up to my phone, and I realised people were still favouriting and reviewing my stories. From now on, I promise I'll update as much as possible. I'll be continuing with the story I last updated, this one.

Unfortunately, I cannot provide a chapter tonight, as its pretty late and I have to wake up really early tomorrow, but I'll update tomorrow night, I promise!

And see all you guys who're going to continue to follow my stories, and forgive me for not being here for forever? You should get in touch with me, I like making new friends.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hate Everything About You;**_

_Hmm.. Its been a while, lets hope I can remember the destination for this story,Also, in my absence I have discovered I write best in third person.. no more POV chapters._

**_I apologise for not being able to upload yesterday, I had to pack. Im going to Holland tonight. So i'll probably keep myself awake by writing. Expect more than one update._**

"Zoey. I need you here. Now," Miley shouted down the phone. She had ran into her room and collapsed on the bed, shaking. Of all people.. why did it have to be Nick?

After a few minutes, a loud banging was heard as Zoey thundered up the stairs, slamming Miley's room door behind her. She grabbed her best-friend, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, realising this was a big deal.

Miley stood up slowly, leading Zoey towards Nick's room.

"Remember that guy at Halloween?" Miley said slowly, pushing open the door. She led Zoey in, and let her see the guitar hanging on the wall. "It was Nick. I kinda maybe sorta like him..." she added quietly, hanging her head.

Zoey just grinned widely, her eyes glinting.

"I knew you liked him," she stated, ruffling Miley's hair.

"Liked who?"

Nick had appeared, and was eager to get into his room.

"No one." Miley said quickly, leaving. "Definitely not you, anyway." she spat as she left. Zoey jumped after her, leaving Nick standing alone.

He would never admit it, but his heart cracked slightly. He had heard their whole conversation. He had always liked Miley. Always. He now knew the feeling was mutual, but hearing her lie to him felt like he'd been stabbed.

Downstairs, Miley and Zoey were squashed up on an armchair, watching the tv, not talking. It was an awkward time. Zoey had never known Miley to have a crush before, so she was unsure of how to approach it.

"Zoey?" Miley asked eventually, looking at her friend.

"Yeah, Mi?"

"Will you stay the night? Mum and Paul are out. And I dont want to be here with Nick alone." she said quietly, genuine fear in her voice.

"Of course." Zoey grinned.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hate Everything About You;**_

"Nick!" Zoey called, jumping about in shorts, a t shirt and monster feet slippers. Her and Miley had dragged a mattress downstairs, along with pillows and two duvets. They had movies and popcorn, and thought it would be mean to leave Nick out.

"Whaaaat?" he shouted back. "I'm playing Skyrim!"

"Get your ass down here before I Fus Ro Dah it into the next century." Zoey growled, walking back over to Miley, who was lounging on the mattress in girlboxers and a strappy t-shirt.

"Zoey, hand me the chocolate," she asked, holding her hand out. Georgie, who had been curled up at Miley's feet, jumped up and ran to Nick.

He was staring at Miley, blushing. He was finding it hard to control himself around her, now. Quickly, he busied himself, play fighting with Georgie. Zoey laughed at him knowingly. She caught his eye, and winked at him. If anything, knowing Zoey had realised made Nick even more nervous.

"Nick, come sit with me?" Miley asked, patting the mattress next to her. She didnt want him realising she liked him, so she planned on acting like they usually did.

"Sure." he grinned, walking over and crawling under the duvet next to her. After dumping all the chocolate, popcorn, candy and soda on the table next to the mattress, and putting on the dvd, Zoey spread herself out on the couch behind the mattress with a duvet.

* * *

About halfway through the movie, Zoey had fallen asleep. According to Miley, this was a regular occurance, as Zoey often used up all her "hyper" rather quickly.

"Well Mi, looks like its just me and you," Nick said moving closer to her. "Or, I can go?"

"No, please stay.." Miley murmured, staring deeply into Nick's eyes. He smiled instinctively, before doing something he never thought he would have the courage to do. He pushed his face forward, and kissed her.

At the beginning, Miley was incredibly stiff, not responding to the kiss. She had no idea how to. She liked him, of course.. but this was her stepbrother. They lived together. It would be incredibly awkward..

She pulled away, shaking. Her piercing blue eyes were watering, and she couldnt look Nick straight in the eyes.

"Sorry, Mi..." he sighed, turning away. Miley lurched forward, grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to face her.

"No. I'm sorry Nick," she said, looking at the floor. "I like you. I really do. But I cant do this. It'll be too stressful."

* * *

_**Soooo people were asking what happened in the past year and a bit I've been gone.. **_

_**Well; I obtained a baby cousin, so my hospital scenes will be more accurate.**_

_**I lost my great grandma, which is the first serious loss I ever experienced in my life.. unless you count my aunt's miscarriage last summer. So I'll be able to write loss and misery better.**_

_**I obtained 3 hamsters, and that doesnt help my writing in any way but theyre so cyoot3**_

_**And, probably the last major thing that happened was my losing my virginity, so my sex scenes will be more accurate..**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hate Everything About You;**_

_Okay, I know its been a long time, but I'm in my third year of high school (which I believe is the UK equivelant of a high school freshman, we dont have middle school here) so, its the year before my exams. I've had lots of mock exams, and I had my Royal School of Music Grading. I play grade 5 sax, if any of you care._

_ANYWAY I've been working on this whenver I can, so sorry for the really late update, I'll try harder! Also, this is just a huge filler.. things pick up next chapter :)  
_

The next morning was stiffly uneventful. The three tidied until lunch, when Zoey had to leave for home, due to it being her baby cousins' christening. Nick stayed at home, watching tv, while Miley, who decided it would be safest to bring in fast food, rather than attempt to cook, took her bike into town to pick up some food.

The phone rang, and Nick reached over the arm of the couch to grab it. It was Taylor, whom had obviously been told to call.

"Nick!" she babbled, in her best English. For being three, she was an extremely good speaker _(a/n: I may have messed up Taylor's age, though I dont remember stating it before, so I'mma roll with her being three, turning four.)_

"Yes, Taytay?"

"Mama say you need be ready! We on way now!" she chuckled, hanging up.

Just at that moment, the door was pushed open, and Miley entered, a brown paper bag in hand.

* * *

As Paul, Tish and Taylor returned home, Nick was slouched on an armchair, and Miley was sitting at the kitchen table, sketching.

Taylor rushed to Miley, eagerly climbing onto the chair beside her. Miley giggled at her little sister, and grabbed her, setting her down on the tabletop.

"Its a kitten, Taytay," she smiled, showing the rough sketch. "One like I want!"

"Me want too.." Taylor giggled, pointing at the picture. "Nick want?" she added, smiling sweetly.

"I'm not sure," Miley said, then ripped the page from her rough pad. "Why dont you show him and ask?"

Taylor clenched her fist around the page, and Miley lifted her onto the floor.

Taylor sprinted towards Nick, waving the drawing. He giggled at her stumbles, then pointed to the drawing.

"Whats that?"

"Me Miley want kitten! You want kitten?"

"There will be no more pets in this house! The snake and the iguana are enough!" Tish interjected, referring to Miley's reptiles. "No doubt about it, Miley is an animal lover, but I just cant handle any more pets."

"Okay Momma.." Taylor sighed, but the sigh turned into a yawn. "Sleepy."

Tish smiled at her youngest and lifted her into her arms. Taylor nuzzled into her mothers shoulder as she was carried upstairs.


	10. Chapter 9

Hate Everything About You.

_I HOPE YOU GUYS STILL CARE. I'm back, with even more excuses. Well, at least this time its only been six months, and not over a year, right? Anyway, between May and now, I've moved house and had three months with no wifi, which meant I only had internet on my phone. And that was before fan fiction had the copy and paste option._

_So, then I managed to LOSE my laptop, with all the chapters I had. I've only had this laptop for four days, and I'm only beginning to retype all my chapters.. I still roughly remember what they are. Anyway, this weekend I'm making a point of typing fan fictions non stop, because starting exactly a month from now, I have prelims.. So I'll be constantly studying. If only I could go back to the days when I updated nightly.. SIGH. I miss 2009/2010. So much. _

_This chapter takes place two months after the last, Nick is 14, and Miley is turning 14. Taylor is still 3._

* * *

"Nick, what on earth is that?" Tish said angrily, glaring at the small bundle of fluff in her stepsons arms.

"A kitten for Miles. Its her fourteenth birthday… I didn't… You don't mind… I'll just take it back," rambled Nick, quickly turning and beginning to run from the room.

"Its fine," Tish relented, smiling. She noticed Miley and Nick had been acting very antisocial since they were last left alone, and she suspected something was up. She reached out and felt the soft fur of the white kitten, and scratched behind her ear. "I'm just happy you and Miley are on speaking terms again."

Nick smiled and quickly dashed upstairs, keeping a firm grasp on the kitten. He was nervous, and hoped Miley would accept the gift. He slowly pushed open her room door, to find her lying on her rug, in a vest top and shorts, using Georgie as a pillow. He had to try very hard to keep his gaze on her face.

"What? Get out!" Miley screamed, throwing her magazine to the side.

"Miley, calm down, look," Nick murmured, staring at the floor. At this moment, it was his safest option. Staring at any part of Miley was liable to make this moment far more awkward than it already was.

"Is that?" Miley gasped, seemingly forgetting about all tension. She jumped up and tenderly took the kitten from Nicks hands. Nick smiled slightly as he watched her rub the tiny ball against her face, before setting it on her bed, where it curled up with a quiet murmur. "Thank you!"

Without thinking, Miley lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Nicks neck, embracing him. Nick stood rigid at first, but soon wrapped his arms around her tightly. Her shirt was scrunched at the back, so his hands were brushing the skin of her lower back. Nick slowly rubbed his hands against her soft skin, a deep red blush growing on his face.

He was in a girls bedroom, with a girl who was scarcely dressed, whom had a lot of skin on show. This would have been a dream for most guys, and Nick was certainly no different. The only problem was, this girl happened to be his stepsister. Yes, she had admitted she liked him, but that was months ago.. And Nick wasn't even sure if he liked her. She had been his crush for three years, but now he was finding it hard to see her romantically. This was his own doing of course, locking out any romantic feelings he could. He just couldn't make his home life awkward like that.

"Nick.." Miley mumbled, her head still in the crook of his neck. Honestly, she had no idea what she was doing. She was aware this embrace had lasted far longer than it should. But it felt right. Even if this was her stepbrother. She dared sneak a look at Nick to see his reaction. He misinterpreted her action, and moved in for a kiss.

"Mimi! Nick! Kiss!"

The embrace was quickly dropped, and replaced with chasing a very speedy four year old who was now telling tales about stepsiblings kissing.


End file.
